dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Chronicles 1
Note, this is a continuing story. Until the end is written this story does not apply to any other Fannon. *This fiction is being created by Amadaus Piminy, please do not make any additions or changes without his explicit permission. (By the way, though this isn't Copyrighted I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't rip me off.) Welcome to the Corps Chapter One Where am I? ''thought Bazeck, ''what's all this glowing stuff? Slowly, like oozing lava, the memories came back, stymied by the stasis fluid. Ah yes, major engagment with the Darkspore, we had to leave in a hurry, and . . . And they couldn't get the gravity dampeners cycled up so we all had to go into stasis. Now I remember. I wonder how Bruteccus and Blitz are doing? Bazeck, it should be said, took more time to think and ponder than other Cryosi. At least when he wasn't fighting for his life or playing shockball with Blitz. Bazeck was a Power Hound, though you wouldn't know it from his looks. Whereas Power Hounds were creatures of uncontrolled enthusiasm and electricity, the transfection procedure made Bazeck more thoughtful, a being of rock, crystal, and veins of magma. Alright, he thought,'' time to get up. Let's hope the translation software of old Spiral still works.'' Bazeck then tried to say, "Begin capsule egress procedure." It more came out as "Glub glub sizzle plub," hence the need for translation software. The fluid started to drain, giving Bazeck reason to heave a sigh of relief. The old computer Artificial Inteligence "Spiral" they had aboard the C.N.S. Saving Grace was a little glitchy at times. Flay just called it "full of character," but Bazeck wasn't so sure. Flay was pretty much an A.I. himself, wasn't he? The stasis capsule opened, alowing Bazeck to step out. No one else seemed to be out of their capsules yet, so Bazeck decided to give his friends a wake-up call. He jogged down the line of stasis pods, building up electricity until he came to Bruteccuss's. Stopping here, he let a decent sized jolt fly through the glass at the torpid form. The result was instantaneous, making Bruteccuss jolt upright, whirling around in the stasis fluid, trying to find where this attack was coming from. Then a snickering Bazeck tapped on the side of the capsule, drawing the surprised occupant's attention. "Wake up sleepy horns," he said. Bruteccuss was soon out of the capsule, ready to give his friend a good beating next time they played shockball. "What did you do that for?" he growled at Bazeck, who was working on a control panel. "Because," replied Bazeck, "you needed to be woken up, and I need help getting to Flay. He's locked himself onto a completely unreachable part of the ceiling, and he won't boot up and I can't hit him with my daggers through his shield." He looked over to the disgruntled canid with a grin. "Besides, you should have seen the look on your face when I shocked you. Priceless!" Bruteccuss glared at him. "And," continued Bazeck, "Spiral has stopped working and I can't get it running through the shortcuts Flay showed me. So, come on over here and give me a boost up." Bruteccuss followed his friend over to the Hologram Vault, a huge, digital Crogenitor library. Looking to where Bazeck pointed, Bruteccuss saw Flay latched to the ceiling of the room, way out of reach of the two small Hero Scouts. In fact, the robotic entity known as Flay was out of reach of both the canids combined. "I might not be a genius, but there's no way I'm 'giving you a boost' up there. Frankly, I can't even see how Flay got up there." Bazeck looked over at him, squinting his bad eye uncertainly. "Well, that's because you havn't seen Mister Bright Blades in action." A short explanation may be needed for Flay. He was a bipedal robot, somewhat slim, with a narrow, crested head. He had a shield projection system on his back, the most prominant parts of which were double-pronged focusing fins. The aformentioned locking onto ceilings was accomplished with magnetic pads in his feet and long, blade-like fingers. These are what had earned him his nickname, as he could close them together and cover them in a shining sheath of energy. Even his usual name was basically a nickname. Crogenitor Suzu had named him "Bladed Construct #103", but after seeing what he could do to Darkspore, his friends in the Scout Corp just called him Flay. Now, Bruteccuss had seen Flay fight on several occasions, but he had never seen Flay use his climbing skills to their fullest, so his skepticism was understandable. "Well, I don't care if he teleported, climbed, or had Wraith toss him up there, I still can't give you a boost up! I think you ought to get that eye of yours checked Bazeck, because it seems to be ruining your judgment of distances!" Bazeck mostly tuned out Bruteccuss's rant. It was a skill he had learned months ago, soon after he had cured the canid of Infection. What he was trying to do now was think of a way to get thier wayward Cybergenetic friend off the ceiling of the library, and he thought he had come up with a pretty good idea. "Bruteccuss. Bruteccuss! Alright I get it, my request was silly," he said, "but I think I've got a way to get him down." Bruteccuss stopped talking for a moment, "Okay, what is it then?" "Can you sense any plant or fungal spores in this room?" "Of course, they're everywhere. So what?" "Well, said Bazeck slowly, "can't you just make some vines, like on our last mission, and lower him down here?" Bruteccuss stared at Bazeck, not believing what he was hearing. "But, how did we forget about that?" he said. "I mean, I would expect that you might forget about it, but I'' shouldn't be forgetting about my own powers." Bazeck nodded. "I think we may need to have Parsle look at that stasis fluid mix, I hadn't felt quite right until now. I could barely remember where I was when I first woke up." "Okay, so, we get Flay down from the ceiling, get Spiral working, and then wake up Parsle and get the fluid fixed," said Bruteccuss. He then slammed his three-clawed hands into the ground, sending a command to any nascent Biogenetic life in the room to grow into vines and lower Flay down. The vines quickly grew and began lowering the robot from the ceiling. That was when Flay booted back up. Now, Flay had at one point had a very bad experience with a Tanglid, the details of which will not be mentioned now. So predictably, when he found himself bound in vines of unknown origin he lashed out with his blades, unceremoniously dropping to the floor. "Hey, easy Flay," said Bruteccuss, "no need to cut up my vines, I was just trying to get you off the ceiling." " 'Clichik', Well I don't have good experiences with tendrils of plantmatter, please remember that in the future 'clichik.' " This was one of the effects the aformentioned encounter with the Tanglid had on Flay: his voice generator had a hitch in it that sounded like a hand radio turning on and off. The Crogenitors couldn't fix the problem because it was linked to some organic fibers that the Tanglid had replaced his wiring with. Truth be told, it was a bit of a sore topic for Flay, and in general he didn't talk much. The sounding of the Unstable E-DNA alarm freed him from having to make any further statements. ''Oh great, thought Bazeck, as he and his friends raced down the corridors to the control room. Now we have to deal with who-knows-what. Getting there they instantly saw two things were wrong. First off, Spiral's control circutry was fried. Second, the stasis capsule in the control room was ruptured. Bruteccuss was the one to voice everyone's thoughts. "Oh, so that's the problem, Crogenitor Cune's missing. Brilliant." *** Chapter Two Upon being broken out of their shock induced stupor, the three freinds were frantic. "How could anyone overpower and kidnap a Crogenitor?" cried Bazeck. "Don't forget the stasis fluid," replied Bruteccuss," It probably affected Cune as much as us." None of this conversation really mattered to Flay. He was devoting most of his processing power to trying to figure out how a Darkspore big enough to carry off or Crogenitor-nap Cune could have snuck on to the Saving Grace. It would have to be a Captain, he decided, Quantumgenetic, so that it could teleport onto the ship without having to go through the sensors. That would explain the bad stasis fluid, and the energy frying of the control circutry. That's asuming that it was one smart enough to know how to do all that. All of these calculations were made in a few seconds, such were the benifits of a Cybergenetic computer brain. " 'Clichk' Brue, Baz, I think I have figured out the answer to your questions 'clichk'. I'm guessing some type of Captain level Quantumqentic Darkspore teleported in here during the fight, messed with the stasis fluid mixture, and then ruined Spiral and kidnapped Crogenitor Cune 'clichik'." Bruteccuss was about to say he agreed with Flay when the unmistakable sound of a Gravitic Confiner's jets filled the room. The three Hero Scouts turned to see exactly what a Hero Scout never wants to see: an Operative level Darkspore. The scene was agravated by the fact that the Confiner was holding Crogenitor Cune's staff, a twisted rod of lenses and measuring instruments. The Confiner smiled, and then spoke. "I address you as the voice of Xylan, The Corruptor, Ruler of the Crogenitor Empire. Your pathetic lives are forfeit, your Crogenitor guardian is captured, soon to be used for my latest experiment. Serve me as the first in a new line of Darkspore, or perish with your ship." Bazeck decided to be the speaker for the Scouts. "We won't ever serve you Xylan, and what's more we will get Crogenitor Cune back, Confiner on the ship or not." Bazeck paused, seeming to stare past the Operative into the distance. "By the way, Mr. Confiner, if you weren't a horribily mutated Darkspore, I would pity you the pain of being disintergrated. Hit'em Nijx." A glowing purple skull then crashed into the Confiner's head, followed by a bolt of electricity. The result was Darkspore powder and residual ectoplasm everywhere. And of course, a distinct lack of a Confiner, in its place hovered Nijx, the final genetic iteration of Jinx that Crogenitor Ingto had made before being put in jail. Category:Darkspore Category:Fiction Writing Category:Hero Scouts